


Why does James Potter have to always be so freaking charming?

by Not_your_typical_jay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_your_typical_jay/pseuds/Not_your_typical_jay
Summary: Maybe joining the slytherin quidditch team was not such a wise idea after all...
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 55





	Why does James Potter have to always be so freaking charming?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfic so I would love to have some feedback.   
> Love you all!!!

Regulus joined the slytherin quidditch team.  
He didn’t really think about it, it came naturally.   
His parents wanted him to excell in everything, and the pression pushed him to find something to release it.   
Quidditch was perfect, a good distraction that was not too difficult for Reg. 

But again, he didn’t really think about it, and maybe seeing his major crush sweating and flexing his muscles three times a week was not such a good idea, especially if it is September and James' shirt goes flying together with the quaffle during the training before the match.

Regulus Arcturus Black knew he shouldn't have blushed, he really did.   
It is not like James is the only bare chested, still he was as red as Sirius' face when Remus hugged him.   
Focus Reg, focus.   
Yeah on his biceps and his-  
OK. Enough already. We have a match to win and a snitch to catch.  
Ooor we could say we are ill and pass the whole match staring at James.  
Well we- NO. FOCUS

His train of thoughts was interrupted by someone's voice. Guess who?  
"Oy Reg! Can you hear me?"  
"Uh? Oh yes!" Reg stuttered embarassed.  
"For a moment I thought we lost you." James replied with a smirk.  
Don't you dare look at his chest he is right in front of you- Dammit Reg!  
The shorter boy's gaze fell on James, before looking away and blushing a deep bordeux.  
"Like what you see, Reggie?" James asked with an arrogante smirk.  
Regulus' eyes widened, causing the brown haired boy to burst into laughter.   
"See you later Reg!" James shouted as he ran to his broom.  
The raven haired boy put his hands in his face, before shaking his head and groaning in annoyance.

Why does James Potter have to always be so freaking charming?


End file.
